Stuck in the world of angels and demons
by Theabomination
Summary: What if a girl gets sucked into another world, the world of her favorite anime: Kuroshitsuji! What would a girl like her be able to do, what would she be able to change? Perhaps more than the storyline itself? What if this girl was related to Ciel in some way and her bloody past comes back to haunt her? Just let me say this girl is no demon but she sure as hell ain't an angel! R
1. One hell of a violinist

**Stuck in the world of angels and demons!**

* * *

**A lonely girl with a bloody past makes a wish and is suddenly thrown into her favorite anime; kuroshitsuji! What will happen to her once she is forced to become a piece in this life or death game of chess? Especially if she knows all that is to happen from start to end, especially if she looks just like Ciel! What if this girl was connected to ceil in some way, and her bloody past comes stalking back to haunt her? Let's just say, this is not exactly a demon….But she sure as hell ain't an angel either!**

_**"One day, god will soon get tired of all the bullshit….and man-kind will come to an end." – Unknown**_

**Rated a solid M for blood and gore, spoilers, story changes, lime, incest implied, oocness, character deaths, attempt of suicide, attempt of murder, attempt of rape, actual murder, and rape, mature language, mature content and situations, mild character bashing, dark themes, and more.**

**I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters just my OC'S.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The devil's trill!

**Tick….tick….tick…tick…**  
_Damn that bloody timer!_ I cursed mentally, trying hard to concentrate more on keeping the rhythm and beat of my strokes as I played gracefully on my violin, one of my favorite instruments to play ever since I was little. But being forced to play like this, standing in such a posture that my back was starting to ache and one of my damn legs just fell asleep. And I was also being forced to wear this disgusting baby blue and white frilled dress that squeezed the breath out of me, and made me sweat.  
"Concentrate Alice, concentrate." My violinist tutor instructed me for the millionth time. She was a proper woman of middle 30's with fair skin with a tight brown a-skirt, a white button down shirt and a tighter brown jacket and a blue ribbon around her collar. She had striking blonde hair tied in a French bun with some braided around, a few bangs curved and brushed to her left side showing off her slim and stern face; dark grayish purple eyes with glasses, straight nose, and plump lips dyed with blood red lipstick. She tapped her brown heeled foot throwing me off a bit with the mixed beat pattern.  
I picked up the pace as the tempo changed, I've played this song a thousand times and a thousand times again, and I've memorized each note, high and low, each tempo, fast or slow, from start to end. So why in the world does this woman keep forcing me again and again into repeating the same lesson again and again? Like I have any bloody idea! But at least this one is one of my favorites; it's called "the devil's trill".  
"Calm down Alice. You're rushing!" she scold me, damn, this lady was completely serious about her work. Not that I wasn't either, I just had my limits and needs for "breaks" like any other normal human being I knew. I grumbled under my breath, but relaxed a bit as the song was speeding up and I managed to follow with ease, the bow swiftly hitting each string note perfectly. The song finally came to an end, and I pulled back the bow in a long note and abruptly end.  
I let out a long breath of relief, "Finally." I dropped my arms letting the base of the violin and the bow, barely touch the ground, I heard my tutor give a "ahem" I jolted and fixed my posture though didn't even try to hide my grumpy expression. She folded her arms across her chest, and fixed me with yet another stern look, "That was good, better than last time though you as always you rush too much." She told me for the thousandth time.  
I fought the urge to roll my eyes until she turned her back to me; I gave a sigh that's what she always tells me. Can this woman ever be satisfied? She turned back towards me, I gave her an annoyed look she simply just brushed off, "If you ever want to wow the crowd at tonight's big recital, and make it to the top, you must follow my orders to letter. Understood?" she told me using her long and very thin yet strong as the wood that was used to make it, stick to tap my shoulders causing me to relax them, and then taped my chin making me lift it a bit.  
She nodded as if pleased "And for goodness sakes, stop fidgeting!" she sighed inwardly though loud as hell, rubbing the creases between her brows; I'm surprised she doesn't have a single wrinkle or anything. I growled tugging at the tight, frilly and very itchy collar around my neck that made it hurt whenever I swallowed. "This dress is hideous; it's tight, and itchy. I can barely move as much as I could breath." I nearly had to choke that out, it was so painfully tight.  
She slapped my hand away with the thin stick. I sent a glare at her; she merely shrugged that off as well, she really gets on my nerves. "You need more patients. You. need. More. Practice." She took off her glasses, looking down her eyelashes like dusty feathers caressing her cheek tenderly. My cheeks turned red with held back rage, but with my violent short temper, there was only so much I could handle before my volcano erupts.  
"What?" I nearly shrieked, "You've been working me like a bloody slave for the last week and a half. How much more blood, sweat and tears must I shed for your satisfaction, you she-devil?" I yelled at her wanting to slam my violin on her head then shove this bow right where the sun don't shine! God knows I'd do it too but I have control, or at least I keep telling myself that.  
She merely gave me a smirk, I blinked correcting my composure and blushing out of annoyance and more anger because I knew she found amusement in my outburst whenever I lost my temper. "My, my, dear Alice, how very unladylike to have such sudden outbursts like this, I think we need a lesson on properness." She chuckled mocking me, making my temper boil higher. She then knitted her eyebrows together, "And, please, try to hold back on that accent of yours, it's as thick as your skull." She sighed turning on her heel tucking her stick under her arm. My face was burnt red, I was British/Japanese American but I had a thick British accent though I was familiar with Japanese culture, traditions, and ways more than anything.  
I raised my violin over my head and pointed it at her back as she walked away, her hips swaying mockingly. I could just imagine this instrument breaking over her head. But….This instrument meant the world to me and one crack upon it meant one's death. You can count on that. I took in a sharp deep breath and relaxed my muscles. "Oh and Alice?" she stopped at the dramatically painted doors looking back at me, I sighed, blowing a bang out of my face "Yes Miss wakanabe?" I answered boredly; this woman sucked the energy out of me.  
She gave a small smile, "Be sure to be ready for tomorrow night's performance. Everyone is anxious to hear your latest play of…the devil's trill." She spoke kindly. I gave a solemn look, "Don't need to tell me twice." I simply said a bit annoyed. "Well, have a good evening dear Alice." She said walking out the double doors.  
The devil's trill, one of my most favorite of songs ever to play on the violin, It's a song that best suits someone like me; after all, I am one hell of a violinist!

* * *

**ME: how was that? It'll start off pretty slow but I'll be sure to get to the point fast~ please review this and be nice about it for me.**


	2. Unholy servants (part 1)

**Stuck in the world of demons and angels!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Unholy Servants! (Part 1)

* * *

**I just want to thank those who HAD favorite and followed ^^; so sorry about all this, I'm still going to do this story but…I'm busy with others at the moment and this is on a rather long hold at the moment.**

**I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters just my OCS.**

* * *

**Again this story is rated M for mentions of child abuse, character deaths, blood and gore, dark themes, oocness, story changes, spoilers, mature language, mature situations and content, drinking and smoking, incest implied but no incest pairings, and….Uh…..Much more.**  
**R&R!**

* * *

_"Need more practice" she says, "You're rushing", she says, "Properness", she says, "Try to control my accent!" She says! Damn that bloody she-devil! Who does she think she is? She runs me like a slave for hours and hours till sun-down and lectures me, and scolds me on minor detailed flaws and set-backs! I don't have time for that crap!_ I thought grumpily as I sat in the back seat of my car. Well, it isn't exactly my car but I picked it out and….You get the idea.  
I ground my teeth together, and drummed my gloved fingers along the arm chair, a habit I do whenever I was annoyed by something. I've obtained many habits over the couple of years since my violin career. Half of them irritate Miss Wakanabe; the others irritate me as well. I think it has to do with something about stress-

"Look out!"

The car gave a sudden sharp jerk to the right almost causing me to bust my head against the window. I growled, "Dammit! Seriously Marcus could you please not get us killed!" I yelled, at my crazy driver named Marcus Maxwell who came from a simple town in Georgia. He was a 23 year old man with slightly tanned skin, a calm face with green eyes that looked as if you were being swallowed by a field of grass, and chestnut brown hair. He was a 2 year collage graduate until he wasted all his parents collage money plus their retirement money on booze, hookers, and gambling debts.  
Now he is doomed to pay it all off, by working for me, being my driver and all. This man can't drive to save his life, OR MINE! He was a gentleman, believe me when I say that, but he had a drinking problem and couldn't hold his liquor, and whenever he was behind the wheel it was either high, drunk, or fucking constipated! GAH!

Marcus looked at me in the view mirror and smiled his half drunk smile, "S-So sorry li-little *Hic* lady…." He slurred, yup, this week, he was drunk. Dear god, why did I hire this man? Oh yeah, because my bloody aunt told me and I'm too f-ing soft-hearted when it comes to compassion for others in need of help. I'm always a sucker around those who need help no matter how big or small the problem, I hate that part of me but my aunt says I should admire it since not many people have pure-hearts.

Tsk, whatever.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry my butt! Just keep your eyes on the-Marcus look out!" I screeched pointing ahead at an incoming 8 wheeler truck coming our way honking his horn telling us to move the hell out of the way! "Dammit we're in the wrong lane! Turn! Turn!" I shouted if it weren't for my seat belt I would've jumped into action, pushed him out of the way and did the driving myself. Marcus hiccupped and steered out of the way onto the right lane once again, the truck honked, the man in the driver seat waved his fist at us shouting a few colorful words.  
I took in deep breaths trying to calm myself from that near-death panic attack. A bit of sweat caused a few strands of raven blue hair to stick to my forehead; I moved them out of my eyes, I gave a sigh and slumped back down in my seat. I heard him laugh, and I gave him a sharp glare to shut him up, "You think that was funny? You almost got us killed you drunken idiot! Why the bloody hell do you always insist on driving drunk?" I yelled at him I've already had a stressful day at violin practice, the street lights were going to come on soon, it was already pass my curfew.

He looked at me again and said "….*Hic*…..Well….Being d-drunk is the only thing *Hic* that fills the empty void in my h*Hic* heart…I got kicked out of collage…..Thrown out of my house….Flushed ever last c-*Hic*-cent of my parents money down the fucking toilet…..and now….To pay them back I have…I have to *Hic*….Work for…a kid." He slurred his green orbs shifting from side to side trying to stay straight on the lane while speaking to me about his life story  
_If I've heard it once, I've heard a thousand times and a thousand times again before! I get it, you're life sucks, I know it, you know it, the whole damn world knows it now can you please just drive me home. Alive! Before something happens we'll both regret in the morning. That's what I wanted to say, but seeing him like this made me feel a bit bad, don't get me wrong, I don't have much pity for him anymore than I used to but what I do have is a bit of understanding of his situation._ I sighed, biting my tongue from saying something I know I'll regret once he's silvered up.

"Okay Marcus, I understand. I get it, it's not that bad. You get all the free drinks, and food and shelter you want without having to pay anything back except for you to drive me to and back from wherever I wish to go and keep me alive in the process. You've been doing that for over half a year, I think you'll survive as long as you keep me alive as well. If you can understand and comply with that, then we shall have no problems in the near future. Understood?" I said in the calmest voice I could muster at the moment.

"Hmmm….*Hic*…Totally…..Sharp turn!" he warned lazily and gave a sharp turn to the left jerking me to the same direction. The seatbelt nearly choking me, dammit, I swallowed my gum! "Dammit Marcus!" we rode down the highway  
Marcus Maxwell, a man who brought hell upon any street he was on!

But, if you think he's bad, you haven't met the rest of my unholy "Servants".

* * *

**I know that was short but that was just part one of the chapter, because it'll be long explaining short explanations of each servant she has and i promise you, it'll be worth it. Plz R&R!**


End file.
